


i remember.

by glimadora (iloveyousweetbean)



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 <3 [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, FemslashFeb2019, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, Prompt(s): Silent & Lavender, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/glimadora
Summary: Following Princess Prom's disaster, Adora finds herself without her memories and struggles to remember everyone around her, especially Glimmer.





	i remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I combined two prompts: Day 8 & 9  
> Silent + Lavender  
> I'm actually doing these and sticking to them :)

* * *

 

“Adora, please, wake up.” Someone’s voice rang out and Adora began to open her eyes.

 

She was looking directly into someone’s eyes, but she didn’t know who. She heard the crashing noises all around her.

 

She saw Shadow Weaver (How did she remember that exactly?) still writhing violently on the floor.

 

“Adora, you are mine!” Shadow Weaver shrieked and Adora was really confused.

 

(Who was the lovely, sparkling girl holding her? She had to be one of the Princesses that Shadow Weaver was always talking about, those who only wanted blood.)

 

“Adora, are you alright?” She was holding her cheek and her reflexes kicked in. She smacked her hand away and sat up.

 

“Adora, we need to get out of here.” The princess was holding onto her hand and Adora felt something familiar.

 

Adora took one last look at Shadow Weaver before she felt her body go cold as she fell to the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

“So she doesn’t know who she is?” Another voice woke her up and she saw someone with a mustache peering down at her.

 

“She can’t turn into She-Ra anymore?” Someone else said and Adora began to fully awaken again.

 

“I have her sword, but we barely made it out.”

 

The sparkling girl was holding Adora and Adora pushed her away.

 

“Adora, you’re awake!” A voice cried out and it belonged to someone she could finally recognize.

 

But she refused to speak.

 

(It wasn’t anything personal, really, she just didn’t mingle with her captors.)

 

Instead, Adora held up her hand and brought her knees up to her chest closing off from everyone around her.

 

“Uuuugh.” The blue haired girl sitting across from her moaned, “First, we lose Entrapta...and now we lost her? This...this princess alliance thing is _OVER_. This is why I didn’t want to join. Because I get attached.”

 

(Adora wanted to laugh because they had lost something and it was really something funny. The high and mighty princesses lost something.)

“What happens now, then?” The same boy from earlier asked, his eyes downcast and his shoulders drooped forward in defeat.

 

“Nothing, Bow. We go home and defend Bright Moon. Everyone’s already going their own way, so we have to, too.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What are we supposed to do now, Glimmer?”

 

(Adora's wrists weren’t being tied with anything. She _should_ escape, but her memory on how to get back to the Horde was rather fuzzy. She didn’t want to risk dying accidentally trying to find her way back.)

 

“I’ll fix this, mom. I just need time.” Glimmer begged and Adora snorted.

 

_Yeah, right. Like if a princess could do anything on her own. She had powers and those powers did the work for her._

 

“Glimmer, I think it’s time we just prepare for any attacks on Bright Moon. We know now that they’re coming. We don’t have time to worry about Adora.” Glimmer’s mother stood up and Adora backed away, tripping and falling backwards.

 

“I'm in love with her, mom!” Glimmer shouted and Adora saw the tears in her eyes.

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Glimmer!” Her mother yelled back, “ How can you love a Horde soldier? More so now than ever, when she’s probably plotting how to murder you as we speak with her memories of you wiped clean! She’s not talking and we don’t know what she’s planning! She’s not She-Ra!”

 

Adora’s eyes opened wide. She wasn’t planning to murder anyone. She bit her lips to keep from talking.

 

“You take that back! I’m sick of you never trusting me. I know what I’m doing and I do love Adora. She’s so much more than a Horde soldier. Why won’t you look past that?” Glimmer was screaming and Adora was afraid at that moment.

 

She was afraid of what she didn’t know and of the huge headache, she was currently getting. She felt something pushing to rise to the surface of all her memories, but it was quickly sinking again.

 

“That’s enough, young lady! Guards, take Adora to one of the cells downstairs. Glimmer, you’re grounded. Now go to your room!”

 

Adora took one last look back at Glimmer before they hauled her off to the prison cells. Glimmer was crying and calling for her, but her mother escorted her to her room.

 

(Something wasn’t clicking for her. Was she a Horde soldier or was she not?)

 

* * *

 

 

It was cold and dark, and although she wanted to ask for a blanket, she was still refusing to talk.

 

“You can’t tell my mother I was here. Is that understood?” Glimmer’s voice was on the other end of the door before she unlocked it and stepped inside, surprising Adora.

 

Adora glanced at her, then turned to face the wall instead.

 

“I came to see if you were okay. I know everything’s been crazy and I know you’re probably scared. Remember what you said to me the first time, Adora? You thought being a princess was contagious.” Glimmer placed a hand on her shoulder and knelt down on one knee in front of Adora.

 

Adora eyed her wearily, trying to make sense of why Glimmer felt so familiar.

 

“When you first saw that horse, I truly saw you, who you were underneath that whole tough thing. I think I liked you a lot back then. I love you now, but back then, it was hard to admit that. Or at Princess Prom, when you were my date and I couldn’t believe it. I should have appreciated it more, instead of crying about getting into a fight with Bow over something silly.” Glimmer shook her head and wiped away at the tears that were spilling onto her cheeks.

 

(She remembered something about Princess Prom...did she really go?)

 

“You might not remember who I am, but I know who you are, Adora. And I’ll wait patiently by your side, forever if I have to, until you remember me again. If you don’t...well, I’ll still love you and I’ll make new memories with you, instead.” Glimmer cupped her cheek and pulled Adora into an embrace.

 

Adora caught a whiff of Glimmer’s perfume, a sweet lavender scent, and everything came rushing back to her.

 

Princess Prom. Catra. Leaving the Horde for good. Mermista joining the Princess Alliance. Meeting Glimmer and Bow for the first time by fighting over a sword. Turning into She-Ra accidentally the first time. Shadow Weaver’s manipulation and abuse. Glimmer holding her down and being her rock. The first time she and Glimmer said “I love you” to each other.

 

“Glimmer.” Adora croaked out and hugged Glimmer back, “I remember everything.”

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo/comment if you enjoyed this!!


End file.
